Thalia And The Living Dead
by MissDramaAngel
Summary: Thalia finds herself trapped between love and war. Being a Vampire Slayer isn't easy. Her parents were killed when she was 11, no one to look after her. Is university the best place to be? Will Thalia ever be free from danger?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Thalia as you can probably tell from the chapter name. I am 17 years old and I'm a Vampire Slayer. I have not seen any vampires yet though. My parents were killed in a vampire attack when I was 11. The press included the deaths in a newspaper, I wrote an article as well. Let me just say now, I was only 11. Here is my article:

My parents died yesterday at about midnight. I had no idea that they were dead until the next morning when I saw they were executed with their heads about 3 centimetres away from their necks. *sniffle* I.. Can say... No more... *sniffle*

Terrible, Right! I do go to Uni though, it's my free time now, I leave Uni in about 7 months. This is probably a lot to say about me but I figured I won't be alive much longer as most slayers don't as they are not fully trained, like me. Oh yeah, that's right, training. I am meant to go to a training camp for a year after I finish university. I mean, I have enough training to take down a few vampires, but no more than 2 at a time...


	2. Chap 2

Chapter 2- Angel

Thalia

I sit up, crash my head into my pillow and yawn. 'im off to uni today' i remembered, i scratched my head and slide my feet into my fluffy slippers. This is going to be a long day...

At University Of Expert Shadow-Hunting (U.E.S)

I stare in silence at the univerity. " Its ugly!" i shout in disgust. A young man walked out and said " I know its ugly but its not meant to be pretty and fancy. Its a Uni but its not buckingham palace." I laugh silently " true, i just expected it to be more girl-friendly." I replied. He thought for a moment, "Let me show you around"

Should he be trusted? Thalia doesnt even know his name!

Inside the University

"Heres the main room" He said "Oh and by the way, my name is Angel." he said while walking along the corridor. "Thats a cool name, i wish that was my name." i moaned. "You wouldnt want to be called angel anyway, its annyoying when they say 'Angel your an angel.' Trust me." He groaned " Well, i like that name, also, wheres my room, im in room 373. Also, just to let you know Im Thalia Adams" i said politely. " its down the hall then take yor second right then walk along there until you find your room" he smiled and said "Goodnight Thalia" "Goodnight Angel." I blushed as he said goodnight. Then i was happy for the rest of the night as id made a friend already"


	3. Chapter 3: Names

_THALIA AND THE LIVING DEAD_

**A/N: My sister TwilightMortal wrote this for me. She begged me to let her write me a chapter. So I gave in. I told her what I wanted and she wrote it. Hope you like it. (If it is good, I will run all my chapters via her before updating.) Enjoy. (From this point it is TwilightMortal)**

Chapter 3: Names

_Previously on Thalia and the Living dead: _

_I blushed as he said goodnight. Then I was happy for the rest of the night, that I'd made a friend already. _

_ ...XoX..._

I fell asleep dreaming of the wonders that will happen to me in the coming seven months at UES.

Time skip: MORNING

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping their beautiful songs to each other. I wondered if they sang to their loved ones. If I was a bird, I would sing to my loved ones. Angel crossed my mind. His features stood out like a sore thumb. His jet black hair was as black as the night sky, his eyes were diamond orbs pushed into his eye sockets. All around he was cute.

I put on my favourite light blue cardigan, my hot pink t-shirt, some skinny jeans with large holes in (I didn't know where they came from ... HONEST) and my adored tall black boots which I could stamp on any guys hearts if they broke my heart. Even if I loved them with all my heart.

I ordered my breakfast which was a full English breakfast. It consisted of 2 rashes of Bacon, Eggs, a Black Pudding, Baked Beans, Fried Bread, 2 pork Sausages, Grilled tomatoes, Grilled mushrooms and Fruit juice. I loved my full English breakfast, but it was very unhealthy. By the time I finish at UES I will probably be fat. Uh-oh. I will be kicked out of UES because I'd be fat! Fat vampire slayers are the worst, they can't kill vampires easily. They can't move fast. I am limiting myself to 1 English breakfast every fortnight. I can't be too mean to myself. I love English breakfasts.

I waited an long hour to get my breakfast. Stupid university rules and regulations. During the hour I ran around the school campus, getting to know the grounds. My friends said "it's not that big when you know your way around", I was literally sweating when I first arrived that I'd get lost. Luckily I wouldn't get told off. At my old school I would have got told off. I would get a detention. I never got one, even though I was late... ONLY ONCE. I'm so lucky and devious.

I went out to the canteen. I opened the door of my apartment and Angel was waiting there for me. He was leaning on my door frame with his award winning smile.

"Hi" I said quietly

"Hello my Angel" he said smiling

"Shouldn't I call you Angel, Angel?" I said happily

"Well you are so beautiful like the angels, I wanted to name you after the angels, Angel" he said dreamily

"Please call me Thalia not Angel. My name isn't Angel, it's Thalia. Your name is Angel. Not me." I said. I took his out stretched hand and we walked of to the canteen arguing over our names.

**A/N: This is TwilightMortal. Normally I write long chapters, but I think my dear sister should build up her chapter length. Do you agree? Please flood her inbox with reviews and PMs because she is really friendly not to me, but sisters aren't that friendly to each other. Right? Or are we just weird siblings? ;) Anyhoo... **

**Please read my stories, views and reviews aren't very high. It's making me very sad. :( **

**Thankyou for reading.**

**-TwilightMortal**

** xxx**


End file.
